Dreaming of Winter
by kaguya-himeee
Summary: The flakes danced across my eyes, each one of them glittering like diamonds. From one of the tall trees, a figure emerged, coming towards me. It was Lithuania.. Why would he appear in my dream? He then stopped before me, a look of determination on his face. As I was about to question him, he uttered words that will forever be engraved in my memory. "I love you, Natalya."


Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

(This is in Bela's POV)

* * *

Monster. Heartless. Ice queen. These are only some of the sickening things both people and some, if not most, nations call me. For years, centuries even, I feigned ignorance to these words. After all, that's all they are, _words._ And yet, why do they feel like daggers coated in poison?

It's hilarious to think I am affected by mere insults. Me, the so-called 'blood-thirsty psychopath' constantly haunted letters woven together to form syllables intended to render a person vulnerable, weak, helpless and powerless. I believed I was neither of those. _Until now._

I screamed from the top of my lungs, the ear-splitting sound reverberating throughout the room. A strange, warm liquid fell down like raindrops on my cheeks. _Tears?_ When was the last time I even cried? It was so long ago, I can't recall.

I stood up from my pitiful position on the cold marble floor and threw knives at the doorway. I imagined their small, sorry faces begging for mercy in a vain attempt to prevent more unneeded teardrops.

I marched to my bed, clenching my fists and biting my lip as I did so, and turned myself into a cocoon with the sheets. Looking up to the ceiling, I closed my eyes, the darkness swallowing me.

I found myself in a silver forest blanketed by snow. I walked and walked, at the same time wondering if this was reality. If it was, I'd be surprised, General Winter must be slacking off. This scenery was way too quiet, way too peaceful, way too… beautiful. The snow was like a lace veil. Compared to the storms I grew up with, this was just as believable as a backdrop for a winter-themed ballet production. N-no, not like I e-enjoy those things..

The flakes danced across my eyes, each one of them glittering like diamonds. I closed my eyes and imagined them as Sugar plum fairies in a complicated and captivating pirouette. _No, I am not interested in ballet…_

From one of the tall trees, a figured emerged, coming towards me. I digged through my pockets in a fruitless search for my knives. I glared at the stranger, but my blue orbs widened when I saw who it was. A man with chocolate hair and olive-green irises. It was Lithuania… why would he appear in my dream? He then stopped before me, a look of determination on his face. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell is he up to? As I was about to question him, he uttered simple words that will forever be engraved in my memory.

" I love you, Natalya."

I sat up on my bed, panting heavily. The pitch black darkness was the first thing that greeted me. The second, was a knock on the frequently attacked door. It was soon followed by a voice.

" Miss Belarus?" the voice said.

I opened the door to see a panicked Lithuania, the one who confessed to me in the frozen forest.

"What?" I replied, an annoyed look on my features.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his panicked face turning into a calm, yet still worried one. "I heard screams coming from your room earlier, I would have come sooner, but Mr. Russia…."

He came all the way here just to see if I was alright? Without the usual venom, I shot back, feeling my outer walls crumbling.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

It's not always my intention to seem like I hate him. I am always grateful for his company. Whenever I got rejected by Big brother, he was like a beacon of light, showing me the way to figuring out how to heal my wounds. Big brother was never there to give me comfort the same way Lithuania always has. Once upon a time, I would have look at Ivan with lovestruck eyes, following him wherever he went. Vanya… changed. He used to be comfortable when he is around me. It may be because of the way I act around him, but I have been long past that. Now, I see Russia as an older sibling. Nothing more, nothing less. But why can't _he_ see me as a younger sister in need of her brother's love? _Brotherly love?_

I want to go back to being Vanya and Katyusha's 'darling Natasha'. I want to be seen in a different light. I don't want to be seen as cold and hostile by other nations. I want to… be accepted.

But how can you do that when you're the Ice Queen?

"Miss Belarus!" Lithuania half-shouted with a tremor in his voice. "Are you crying?"

My eyes went wide with realization as I once again felt the warm liquid streaming down my face. I dragged him by the wrist and entered my room. We both sat down on the floor. I wasn't even bothering to hide my tears. What he did next surprised me, though I was grateful that he did. Lithuania embraced me, ran his hands through my hair and whispered sweet nothings to my ear.

"Lithuania?" I asked, voice weak after letting out my bottled-up emotions.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

He pulled back from the embrace, cheeks tinted pink. "W-what?"

"Do you love me?" I repeated, with no response.

"Toris," I said, using his human name. I swear, if he's not going to respond…

"Yes, Natalya. I do," he said without hesitation, with a voice strong and clear, like the warrior he once was. No, like the warrior he still is.

I smiled at him, just him and no one else. "Say the words then."

He beamed, then embraced me again. "I love you, Natalya."

"Toris?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too," I said, arms at his sides.

All I ever wanted was to be accepted, to love and to be loved. And because of a certain dream in a snow-covered forest, all three were fulfilled. With Toris by my side, maybe, just maybe, the world will accept me too.

 _I have lot of time on my hands, don't I?_

-Fin-

* * *

I wholeheartedly believe in the headcanon that (secretly) Belarus likes ballet. I really love this pairing! Too bad there aren't many fanfics of Lietbel. And poor Belarus, she's probably one of the most misunderstood characters.


End file.
